Cry: El diablo también puede llorar
by Tragedy of nightmares
Summary: UA- Para toda la ciudad, Edward es el mismísimo demonio, con la ira dentro de él, tan solo hay una persona que sabe que no es verdad, tan solo hay una persona que puede sacar lo bueno de él, su hermana y amante , Bella. R&R Final en el capítulo 6.
1. Prefacio

**El diablo también puede llorar**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de _Stephanie Meyer_, la trama es mía y algunas frases inspiradas en un capítulo de_ Siete en el Paraíso._

**Sipnopsis. **_Para toda la ciudad, Edward es el mismísimo demonio, con la ira dentro de él, tan solo hay una persona que sabe que no es verdad, tan solo hay una persona que puede sacar lo bueno de él, su hermana y amante , Bella._

_No existe la coincidencia, solo el destino, que juega con cartas desconocidas._

**Prefacio.**

**L**os sueños parecían desvanecerse casi con cautela, ella miraba con aquella mirada errabunda todo ser vivo que tal vez podría ayudarla, todo se reducía a casi cero, las personas pasaban por su lado sin si quiera percatarse de su presencia y ella las miraba, una a una, con sus características, sus rasgos y pensaba internamente, si era alguno de ellos, quién podría ayudarla.

Pero entonces, entre la multitud, vio a aquel rostro, ella lo observó de reojo, pues, aquel niño, parecía ser el único quién había fijado su mirada en la de ella, algo que la perturbaba. El no debería tener mucha más edad que ella y a pesar de ello, su mirada resultaba un tanto caótica, casi con odio, Isabella se asustó un segundo al ver aquellos ojos esmeralda irradiando de odio, pero el miedo cesó casi al instante, cuando el tomó la mano de la chica y sonrió.

La arrastró hacia la casa Cullen, la pequeña Isabella pasaba entre la multitud sin pasar percibida por nadie, a pesar de que sus ropas pestilentaban, su cabello estaba enrredado sobre sus hombros y su rostro y ropas tenían un color marrón, como el puro barro.

Al llegar a la casa Cullen, Isabella se asustó, cogió la mano de Edward, asustada, ella jamás había visto una casa como esa, los Cullen no eran demasiado ricos, pero tenían diversas comodidades, algo a lo que Isabella no estaba acostumbrada, la mirada de Edward se suavizó al entrar al umbral de su casa, aunque Isabella pudo divisar aquel deje, aquel deje tan extraño que la hacía estremecer, _ahora es mía, _pensó Edward.

Este, había superado todo obstáculo, había caminado con rapidez desde que vio a aquella chica casi a la puerta de su colegio, parecía perdida y desorientada y sola, tendría uno o dos años menos que él, pero en aquel momento, parecía tan débil que el corazón de Edward se encogió, al ver que no tenía nadie al lado, le recordó a el no pudo resistir en llevársela y ahora, por fin era suya.

'' ¡ Mamá, mamá !'' Gritaba, amarrando la mano de Isabella entre sus dedos y arrastrándola hacia el cuarto azul, donde se hallaba su madre, esta estaba postrada en una cama, con pálida tez, enferma de nuevo, Edward la sonría . '' ¡ Mira lo que encontré ! ''

Esme miró de reojo a aquella chica y aunque su mirada estuviera nublada, podía divisar perfectamente como sus ropas, ceñidas a su piel, eran sucias y su cabello enrredado y por las facciones de su cara, catatónicas y con una leve raya en sus mejillas, parecía hambrienta, muy hambrienta.

'' ¿Quién es? '' Pregunta Esme.

Edward se queda parado, si quiera le había preguntado el nombre, la mira un segundo, Isabella ya si quiera se percata de aquel deje que antes la aterrorizaba. '' ¿Cómo te llamas? ''

'' Is—a—bella— a '' Tartamudeo.

'' ¿Te vale Bella? '' Preguntó Edward con una sonrisa, mientras Isabella asentía débilmente, Edward mira a su madre con aquella mirada segura de sí mismo que a Esme la hacía encogerse en sus sábanas. '' Bella Cullen y es de mi propiedad ''

Isabella le mira, se queda en el sitio, postrada, aquel chico acababa de proclamarle como _suya, _tragó en seco, mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla, asustada, aquel chico cogió con fuerza su mano, rodeando sus dedos con los suyos .

'' De momento dale algo de comer y que se de una ducha. '' Intenta sonar imponente Esme, aunque su voz está rota.

Edward la arrastra a la cocina, abre el frigorífico, sin soltar ni un segundo la mano de Isabella, saca diversos alimentos, mientras llama a la cocinera, alagando que hiciera una sopa con los condimentos que le dejaba en la mesa de la cocina, se oyó el sonido de afirmación de la cocinera, Edward arrastra a Isabella al cuarto de baño.

'' Dúchate '' Habla Edward, mientras comienza a rebuscar en los cajones productos para el cabello.

'' Pe—pero.. '' Susurra Isabella, hablando por primera vez, Edward la sonríe. '' Tú estás delante..'' Susurra, bajando la mirada a sus pies.

Edward se acerca a ella, cogiéndole de las dos manos, mientras acerca sus labios a los de Isabella, esta se queda perpleja, sin habla y sin respuesta a los labios de aquel practicamente desconocido, Edward se separa y la mira con una suave mirada, aunque aquel deje sigue presente, parece que siempre sigue presente, piensa Isabella.

'' Eres mía, nos casaremos algún día y serás eternamente mía, en cuerpo y alma, no debes avergonzarte de nada. '' Susurra, mientras ayuda a Isabella a quitarse la camisa, esta, no hace nada al respecto, al fin y al cabo.

No le importaba, tan solo deseaba salir de la vida que había tenido hasta el momento y aquel chico parecía ser su perfecta ayuda, se puso de puntillas y rozó sus labios con los suyos de nuevo, mientras sonreían.

_Ella era de su propiedad._

'' Por favor, no me lleves dónde estaba antes, por favor..'' Se acerca a Edward, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Edward, este, incapaz de saber cómo recompensar una muestra de cariño, acaricia su cabello con rudez, de forma inexperta.

Isabella alza la cabeza casi al instante, cogiendo su camisa de forma indecisa y tapándose la poca piel que tenía desnuda, pues aún tenía una camiseta interior, mira a Edward y sonríe.

'' ¿Eres de aquellas personas que no saben dar muestras de cariño? '' Pregunta, aún sabiendo la respuesta. '' Mi padre era igual que tú.. ''

'' ¿Era? ''

'' Murió y nadie lloró por él en su entierro, ni si quiera mi madre, aunque la muerte de él destrozó su vida, no lloró, nunca hubo amor, nunca hubo cariño. '' Sonríe. '' Pero tú no eres así .. ''

Edward sacude la cabeza, desviando la mirada, Isabella coge el rostro de Edward y hace que su mirada choque con la de Isabella, esta le sonríe tiernamente.

'' No lo eres. '' Le asegura.

**G**racias a los reviews, se prometió un prefacio mejorado, pues este lo hice con algunas faltas y demás, espero que os guste y que sigáis firmando R&R, x)


	2. Debilidad

**Cry :_El diablo también puede llorar_**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de _Stephanie Meyer_, la trama es mía y algunas frases inspiradas en un capítulo de _Siete en el Paraíso._

**Sipnopsis. **_Para toda la ciudad, Edward es el mismísimo demonio, con la ira dentro de él, tan solo hay una persona que sabe que no es verdad, tan solo hay una persona que puede sacar lo bueno de él, su hermana y amante , Bella._

_Ella me mantiene .. dijo, oh por favor, estoy enamorada .. chica, salva tu alma ve a salvar tu alma antes de que sea tarde antes de que no se pueda hacer nada porque sin mi, lo tienes todo .. _

**I**sabella se quedó parada delante de su taquilla, ordenando sus libros, pudo oír ya de lejos las carcajadas de dos chicos de último grado, se acercaron a ella vilmente, mientras uno de ellos tiraba todas sus cosas al suelo, Isabella dio un grito sordo.

'' ¡Ey! '' Gritó, enfadada.

'' Tío. '' Susurro uno, mirando el rostro de la chica. '' Es la hermana de Edward, joder, espera, ahora te ayudo, ha sido sin querer ¿eh? Tú hermano y nosotros nos llevamos de puta madre, lo siento..'' Decía con voz achantada.

Isabella dejó que aquellos chicos cogieran sus cosas, se las otorgaron mientras ella lo único que podía hacer era mirarles sin demasiado entusiasmo, dejó las cosas en su taquilla, con su mochila en el suelo, cierra la taquilla de un golpe y se abre paso entre el bullicio para entrar a la siguiente clase.

Ella nunca comprendió porqué de aquella incomodidad acerca de Edward, él siempre fue buena persona con ella, si no fuese por él, ella aún seguiría vagando por las calles, puede, que ejerciendo la prostitución, incluso, él la salvo, él le otorgó todo lo que siempre deseó, pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de que gracias a él los Cullen la aceptaron y adoptaron, a pesar de que gracias a él ella era feliz, parecía que nadie se percataba de ello.

Aunque nadie conocía la realidad, más de uno habló sobre la poca semejanza de Edward y Bella durante la presencia de Bella, decían que ella era más sociable y amigable, aquello era porque no conocían a Edward, aunque, en su fuero interno, reconsideraba todas las habladurías de sus compañeros, a ella, en el primer momento, también le hizo temer, aquel deje de maldad en sus ojos, de odio interno, no se había marchado en diez años, ahora, Isabella, con sus quince, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward, hacía un par de años que no tenían ningún tabóo en nada.

Desde que la madre de Edward murió, ya nada fue lo mismo, la ira de Edward pareció aumentar rigurosamente, aunque nunca fue vertida en Isabella, esta podía divisar los desprecios que otorgaba hacia todo ser vivo, Isabella sabía que Edward era lo único que tenía, a ella, por ello, no podía hacer nada, aunque, a pesar de todo, Edward era demasiado popular para su gusto.

La mayoría de chicas de la escuela iban detrás de él, era como un trofeo, _el trofeo Cullen._

A Isabella se le erizaba el bello de tan solo pensar a Edward con otra mujer, en una situación parecida a la que vivía ella casi todas las noches, aquello le resultaba nauseabundo, Edward era suyo, cualquier contacto que tuviese con otra mujer sería algo indebido, moriría si ocurriese.

Al fin y al cabo, Isabella también lo sabía, su vida estaba encadenada a la de Edward, si este moría, esta lo haría casi al instante, en cuanto hallara un objeto punzante o una arma de fuego, terminaría con su vida y con tal desesperación, aquel momento llegaría muy pronto, pensó Isabella.

Isabella se paró al seco al oír un ruido procedente del gimnasio, a Edward le tocaba educación física a aquella hora, las clases ya habían comenzado, Isabella corrió hacia el gimnasio, a sabiendas de que si ya estaba en la rigurosa opción de llegar con tardanza en su clase, en aquellos momentos, se perdería demasiada, al tener un largo viaje hasta su clase cuando saliera del gimnasio.

¿Pero acaso importaba?

Pudo oír el grito desgarrante de Edward una vez más, llegó a la puerta del gimnasio, con la respiración agitada por la corrida que había tenido que hacer hasta llegar al gimnasio a tiempo, al intentar abrir la puerta, para su no grata sorpresa, estaba cerrada con una especie de hierro, Isabella bufa, resignada y nerviosa.

'' Mierda, mierda... '' El profesor de educación física no había venido aquella mañana, posiblemente, otro dolor de cabeza de lo que se quejaba tan a menudo.

'' Claro '' Se dijo a sí misma Isabella. '' Ellos son los mayores del instituto, les han dejado solos .. '' Pensó, mientras se ponía de puntillas para poder divisar aquella escena con total exactitud.

Se agarró a la parte que sobresalía de aquella ventanilla de arriba para impulsarse más hacia arriba, tanto como fuerza posible para poder divisar la escena, _era lo que imaginaba._

Edward se estaba peleando con un chico del equipo de fútbol, uno de aquellos que a Isabella le ponían la piel de gallina al pasar, por el momento, parecía que Edward llevaba ventaja sobre la situación al estar encima suyo, en medio del corro de alumnos no tan adolescentes quienes buscaban una sangrienta pelea como sucios neandertales.

Isabella intentó forzar la puerta, nunca se sabía cuando las cosas iban a cambiar de parecer e iba a ser Edward el que estuviera en el suelo, con miles de puñetazos impactando contra su rostro y ella, no estaba dispuesta ha volver a esconder las marcas de las peleas de Edward, no otra vez, se sentía cansada de hacerlo día y noche, aunque Edward no se lo pidiera, Isabella tenía la intención de hacerlo después de cada pelea, si no, no podía dormir tranquila.

No consistía solo en desinfectar las heridas, si no también esconderlas bajo quilos de ropa y maquillaje para que Carlisle no se percatara de ello, de sus peleas, de aquel lado de Edward del que la mayoría del pueblo temían, _no le comprenden, _piensa Isabella tristemente,_ tan solo yo puedo comprender a Edward_, piensa, en un vano intento de forzar la puerta.

'' ¡ Ey ! Abrid la pura puerta ! '' Exclama Isabella, con voz arrogante. '' O si no llamaré al director hijos de la grandísima puta ! '' Grita, golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

Por fin, alguien abre la puerta, para su sorpresa, es Emmet, uno de los integrantes del equipo de fútbol, la única persona en todo el instituto que tolera a Edward, se podría decir que en cierta manera, Emmet tiene un lado Edward y no puede culparle de todas las cosas que hace, pues, él reconoció una vez a Isabella, que si Rosalie no fuera a su mismo curso, él estaría metido en mayores embrollos que los de Edward.

'' Hola Emmet. '' Susurra sin emoción Isabella, mientras intenta zafar al grandullón a un lado. '' ¿Dónde está Edward?''

'' Esto se está poniendo feo, Isabella—''

'' Bella '' Corrige.

'' Debes salir de aquí cuanto antes, Bella, no podemos pararlos, tan solo esconderlos, Mike está loco y Edward—'' Susurra Emmet. '' No parece estar en su mejor momento, parece—''

'' Hipnotizado por la ira..'' Susurra Isabella, mientras hecha a un lado a Emmet, el corro sigue alrededor de la pelea, Isabella consigue echar a atrás a algunos chicos para observar con más claridad la pelea.

Nada cambió, Edward estaba encima de aquel chico, golpeándole con fuerza, Mike parecía estar apunto de quedarse sin conciencia y el deje de odio de Edward parecía haber inundado toda su retina, Isabella intentó calmar a Edward, intentó tocarle, pero sus movimientos eran rápidos y rudos y este si quiera se percataba de la presencia de Isabella.

'' Edward, cálmate. '' Rogaba Isabella. '' Le matarás, Edward, por favor. '' Dice, mientras intenta acariciar varias veces el cabello de Edward, sin que este se percatara de quién le hablaba.

Cuando vio aquella pálida mano en su camino, la agarro con fuerza sobrehumana y miró a quién procedía, cuando observó aquellos ojos castaños, sus pupilas se dilataron al instante, soltó la mano de Isabella, haciendo que esta instintivamente se la llevara al pecho, adolorida.

Edward miró al frente, encarando aquel chico con quién había descargado su furia, si quiera había recordado porqué, este aún parecía consciente, a pesar de tener el rostro ensangrentado, aún intentaba impactar un gancho en su mejilla en vano, Edward se levantó del cuerpo cansado de Mike, mirando a Isabella, esta sacudió la cabeza, en un gesto de no darle importancia a el dolor de su muñeca, mira a Mike un instante y comienza a caminar con rapidez hasta la puerta del gimnasio, cerrándola de un golpe.

Isabella tiende la mano a Mike, quién la coge sin fuerzas, mientras se incorpora con cautela , a la espera de algún hueso fracturado, Isabella sabía que si hubiese llegado unos minutos después, Mike se hubiese encontrado con algún brazo fracturado y un par de costillas rotas, pero, para desgracia de la audiencia, no había pasado nada demasiado grave, la pelea había durado demasiado poco tiempo para pasar a mayores.

En cuanto Mike se incorpora de pie, Isabella corre tras el umbral de la puerta del gimnasio, buscando a Edward, a sabiendas de cual era el lugar que ocupaba, la azotea.

Miró su reloj con angustia, no podía entrar en aquel momento a su clase, casi había pasado la mitad de la hora y aún tenía que encontrar a Edward y calmarlo, corrió hacia la azotea tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, subió las escaleras casi con ímpetu, mirando hacia todos los lados, con la esperanza de hallarle, fue entonces—al llegar a la azotea—cuando lo encontró, como era de suponer.

Él estaba acluquillado en un rincón, con sus manos ahogando su leve respiración, cualquier persona que no hubiese sido Isabella, le hubiese temido, pues sus ojos—algo que sus manos no tapaban—eran de un rojo como las llamas del infierno, aquel hombre, podía matar con la mirada, pensó Isabella, literalmente.

Isabella se acercó a él, mientras tragaba en seco, había visto aquella mirada antes, no se había golpeado con Mike por una tontería, no, ni por herir su ego, tan solo había algo que desataba aquella ira en Edward, habían dicho algo sobre Isabella.

Isabella se acercó, a sabiendas que en aquel momento, podían ocurrir tres cosas.

La primera, que Edward la rechazara y comenzara a gritar, pero casi al segundo, la abrazara.

La segunda, que nada más verla, la acercara a su pecho y sollozara entre él.

La tercera, siempre era un misterio la reacción de Edward.

Isabella se acercó a Edward con cautela, se acluquillo delante de este, haciendo que todo su peso recayera en sus pies y sus piernas flexionadas, acercó su mano al cabello de Edward, exasperante, pero este, no la dejó, antes de que sus dedos si quieran rozaran su cabello, este cogió su mano con sumo cuidado.

'' ¿Te lastimé? ''Pregunta, con voz ahogada.

En cuanto este alza la cabeza, Isabella suspira, sus heridas no son muy graves, él, posiblemente, había estado en ventaja durante toda la pelea, tan solo tenía un corte en su labio y una leve raspadura en su ceja, nada de que preocuparse.

'' No, tranquilo. '' Susurra, mientras abre sus brazos para acogerle en ellos, este, le devuelve el abrazo, que apenas dura un instante, antes de que Edward la arrastre a su lado y coloque su cabeza en el regazo de Isabella.

'' No deberías haberte peleado y menos con Mike Newtton. '' Susurra Isabella, acariciando su cabello.

'' Él dijo que no eras una buena chica, que te insinúas a todos los chicos con las cortas faldas del instituto, que la haces volar, que eres una puta. '' Susurró, agarrando con fuerza la falda de cuadros de Isabella.

'' Tú sabes que no es verdad, Edward, tan solo lo hizo para cabrearte.'' Razonó Isabella.

'' Pues lo consiguió. ''

'' Esta noche nos vamos a la playa. '' Sentenció Isabella. '' Haremos una hoguera. '' Susurra Isabella. '' Y, volverás a tomar tus pastillas para tranquilizarte, no podemos correr el riesgo de que te echen. ''

'' No pienso volver a tomar esas pastillas. ''

'' Te las recetó Carlisle, por los nervios.. ''

'' Me la suda lo que Carlisle diga, lo único que sabe es follarse a toda enferma que pasa por su consulta, no sabe nada sobre la vida, se lleva acostando con quién quería desde que Esme no pudo..!''

'' Lo sé, Edward, lo sé, pero a pesar de todo, es un buen médico y tu padre. ''

'' Él tan solo dio los espermatozoides, aquello, no es ser un padre.. ''

'' Yo no lo sé, Edward, yo nunca he tenido un buen padre .. '' Susurra tristemente Isabella.

'' Te equivocas, me tienes a mí .. '' Susurra Edward, mientras alza la cabeza, encarando a Isabella. '' Yo seré todo lo que necesites, Bella, seré tu padre, tu hermano, tu amante, todo lo que necesites, cuando necesites, ese es el punto .. ''

Isabella acaricia su rostro, con una triste sonrisa en sus labios. '' Por mucho que lo intentes, no puedes serlo Edward ... '' Edward la mira. '' No hace falta que seas mi padre, tan solo hace falta que me hagas feliz, hasta el día en que muera .. ''

Edward acuna el rostro de Isabella entre sus manos. '' Dime que no soy tan terrible como el mundo dice, por favor, dímelo ... ''

'' No lo eres. '' Susurra Isabella. '' No lo eres. ''

'' Hoy vendrá la nueva novia de Carlisle. ''

'' No importa. ''

'' Sabes que sí que importa, Carlisle. ''

'' No importa nada que no te haga feliz, Edward. ''

Se oyó la campana estridente, Isabella alzó el rostro, mirando al cielo. '' Debemos ir a clase, no podemos perder más. '' Susurra, mientras se levanta del suelo gélido.

* * *

La noche y la oscuridad acunan a Isabella, tan solo hay ciertos rayos de luz que la desvelan ante el mundo, la hoguera que Edward había provocado, este, estaba en el agua, inundado en esta, con la noche en su punto culminante de vida, Isabella mira a la hoguera, que se consume, Isabella hecha al fuego las fotos que Edward hizo las noches en que Esme se consumía, imagenes de Carlisle, con diversas mujeres, la lujuria alimentó el fuego, pensó Isabella.

Edward corre hacia la hoguera, al lado de Isabella, se sienta en la toalla, a su lado, la mira y sonríe, besa sus labios y coge todas las fotos que esta sostiene en las manos, la mira un instante, sin comprender, las acerca al fuego para verlas con mayor claridad.

'' No deberías hacerlo. ''

'' Olvida el pasado, Edward, esto te lastima a ti también. ''

'' Ocurrió Isabella, esta es mi prueba. '' Gritó, enseñando las fotos. '' No tenías derecho a quemarlas. ''

'' Con estas fotos no harás daño a tu padre, solo a ti mismo, por mucho que quieras enseñarle estas fotos a tu padre para que se reconcoma, él ya se reconcome por dentro cada vez que va a ver la tumba de Esme. '' Susurra. '' No hace falta aumentar el sufrimiento, el simple hecho de que le hagamos creer que siempre pensamos que fue fiel y bueno, el simple hecho de que él piense que nos decepcionará, pues cuanto más alimentas una llama, más crece, él jamás nos dirá la verdad, él pensará que siempre creímos la mentira, aquello le hará mal, le hará tener más dolor en su pecho, oprimiéndole, _el silencio y la ignorancia, que sea su castigo. _''

'' Creo que lo entiendo ... '' Susurra Edward, cogiendo diversas fotos que tenía Isabella en las manos, rompiéndolas y acercándolas al fuego, mientras se consumen con cautela, pero rapidez.

'' Además, somos su castigo, el no estar presente en este momento, será su castigo, también .. ''

'' ¿Y cual es mi castigo, Bella? ''

'' ¿Umm? ''

'' Mi castigo, por ser la odiosa persona que soy. ''

'' No lo sé, supongo que el reconocerlo es tu castigo. ¿No? El dolor de saber que haces las cosas mal y que no puedes arreglarlo.''

'' Si otra persona que no hubiese sido yo te hubiera acogido ahora tu vida sería mejor. '' Susurra. '' No te habrías enamorado de mí. ''

'' Era el destino. '' Susurra Isabella, tumbándose en la arena, a la vera de Edward.

'' Sin mí lo tienes todo. ''

'' Menos el amor. '' Susurra Isabella, cerrando sus ojos, mientras contempla la luna.

'' No te marches..'' Susurra Edward, en los sueños de Isabella. '' Jamás. ''

* * *

Isabella se despierta en la arena, abre los ojos, pero tan solo hay oscuridad, la hoguera se ha consumido, como las fotos, Isabella mira a su alrededor, buscando a Edward.

'' ¿Edward? '' Susurra, somnolienta. '' ¿Edward? ''

Nadie respondía a su llamada. Isabella coge la toalla y la deja encima de sus hombros, acunándose del frío. '' Edward. '' Susurra. ''Ed—edward ''

'' ¡ Edward! '' Grita, mirando a todas partes en la oscuridad. '' ¡Edward! ''

Corre hacia la carretera, mira hacia todas partes, pero tan solo observa la oscuridad, tan solo hay rayos de luna, que alumbran las calles momentáneamente, pero Edward, no está ahí, Edward no está.

Isabella siente como su móvil vibra en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

_Edward_, piensa.

'' ¿Sí? ''

'' Usted es la señora Cullen. ''

'' ¿Qui—quién es usted?'' Susurra Isabella aterrada.

'' De la policía, tenemos a su hijo Edward. ''

* * *

**- D**ios, no me agrada mucho el capítulo, pero bueno, es un comienzo, tal vez lo hago diferente, no sé. ¿Alguna sugerencia? Sé porque Edward está en la cárcel, pero no sé que hacer muy bien con la trama, si hay alguna idea, por favor, decidla.


	3. Rotura

**Cry :_El diablo también puede llorar_**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de _Stephanie Meyer_, la trama es mía y algunas frases inspiradas en un capítulo de _Siete en el Paraíso._

**Sipnopsis. **_Para toda la ciudad, Edward es el mismísimo demonio, con la ira dentro de él, tan solo hay una persona que sabe que no es verdad, tan solo hay una persona que puede sacar lo bueno de él, su hermana y amante , Bella._

_Por que sin mí, lo tienes todo._

**Rotura.**

Isabella mira el rostro pálido de Mike Newton, su rostro es inexpresivo, sus rasgos estaban rasgados, sus pómulos y demás partes del cuerpo amorotonados, a Isabella se le había cortado la respiración, la novia de su Carlisle, Claire, la miraba con lástima, Isabella la encaró.

'' ¿Le darán la libertad a Edward, si pagamos?''

'' No lo sé. '' Susurra. '' El rostro y el cuerpo de Mike están muy dañados, a pesar de que no está en coma ni nada semejante, los padres han demandado cargos contra Edward .. ''

'' Edward tendría una razón convincente para pegarle, si le dejarais expicarse ... ''

'' Nada es suficiente para golpear a un chico de tal forma y mucho menos para intentar ahogarlo, si no hubiese estado, la novia de Mike, Tania Denali, observándolo todo—''

'' Ni lo menciones. '' Susurra Isabella, mientras mira el sol que emerge entre las nubes de Forks. '' Necesito hablar con Edward, no puede ir a un correccional y mucho menos a la cárcel.. ''

'' No tiene edad para ir a la cárcel y el pueblo es muy pequeño, no hay ningún correccional ni nada semblante—''

'' Por lo que le llevarán aún más lejos .. '' Susurra Isabella, bajando la mirada, acaricia la frente congelada de Mike y pasa por el umbral de la puerta de la habitación 207.

'' Isabella, ¿ Porqué razón tienes tanto cariño a Edward? Sé que no sois herma—''

'' Shh'' Susurra Isabella, dando una vuelta sobre sus pies mientras tapaba su boca rudamente. '' Shh, nadie lo sabe. ''

''....'' se zafa del agarre de Isabella, la mira , incisiva, aquella muchacha no se parecía nada al hermano que tanto apreciaba, parecían completamente incompatibles, pero a pesar de todo, ella parecía que no iba a doblegar su figura la inocencia de Edward, a pesar de que era practicamente indefendible.

'' Edward me salvó, Claire, lo hizo, él tenía a penas siete años y salvó a una pequeña niña de las garras de la calle, a una niña que lloraba por los rincones buscando una familia, una casa, un hogar, él lo fue todo para mí, ...., '' Susurra, intentando que nadie escuche ni una palabra de su conversación. '' Pero a pesar de todo, todo el mundo aquí tiene la mirada fija en él, son como un montón de dedos señalándole, diciendo que es igual que su padre .. ''

'' ¿Carlsile? ''

'' Este cometió errores en el pasado, ahora se medica, todo el pueblo asume que los errores de Carlisle son de Edward, le fuerzan a ser lo que es, le hacen ser lo que es, no puedes nombrar a alguien monstruo y esperar a que no lo sea .. ''

'' ¿Qué quieres decir? ''

'' Le hacen enrabiar, con cualquier tontería y él tiene mucho odio dentro, piensan que es Carlisle de joven, inmaduro hasta la médula y que en próximo acabará con un hijo en camino de la madre de una drogada .. ''

'' ¿E—Esme ..? ''

'' Esme es la hermana de Caroline, la verdadera madre de Edward, Caroline murió en el parto y Carlisle, simplemente, se enamoró de Esme .. '' Suspiro. '' Pero Esme estaba enferma, al igual que su hermana, solo que esta aliviaba el dolor con la droga y Esme .. '' Suspiro. '' Esme jamás haría una cosa como aquella. ''

'' Entonces .. ''

'' Todo el mundo lo sabe, pero tú eres nueva en la ciudad, no sabías nada, aunque nadie mira la historia con detenimiento, todos la conocen, pero tan solo juzgan a Edward, a la espera de que sea igual que Carlisle, prefieren prevenir antes de encontrarse con el verdadero Edward, creo que por eso me acogió, porque, tal vez, vio en mis ojos, que yo siempre le amaría .. ''

'' Todos piensan que eres su hermana..'' Susurra. ''¿Pero le amas?''

Isabella desvía la mirada, sentándose en un pequeño banco delante de la puerta principal, a simple vista, puede observar como Mike abre los ojos y sus padres, sollozan desamparados, ante un grito desgarrador de su joven hijo al ver que casi no siente sus piernas.

'' Es difícil de explicar .. '' Susurra Isabella. '' Es lo único que tengo. ''

'' Eso no es—''

'' Es lo único que tengo, que quiero tener, es la razón por la que me siento .. '' Rebuscó la palabra. ''_viva_''

'' ¿Por qué me explicas todo eso? ''

'' Tal vez, porque ya te acepté, a diferencia de Carlisle, tú estás aquí, preocupándote por Edward y él solo piensa en cómo castigarle para quedar bien con el pueblo .. '' Suspira.

'' Edward no es una buena persona, Bella, lo sabes .. ''

'' ¿¡ Y qué culpa tengo yo!? '' Grita y sobresalta a Claire. '' ¡Me enamoré de él y no puedo hacer nada! '' Grita, con un sollozo contenido en su garganta.

Se levantó de su asiento, dando una última mirada a la mirada desgarradora de Mike Newton, este, casi muere de una paliza de la cual salió vivo gracias a la suerte, Isabella cierra los ojos e intenta respirar con detenimiento, mientras corre en dirección a la puerta del hospital.

Claire la sigue, a poca distancia de esta, Isabella no es buena corredora, tropieza con suma facilidad, lo que hace compensar los años que Claire lleva sobre sus hombros. Alcanza a Isabella, justo en la puerta del hospital, la voltea, para poder mirarla a los ojos, pero no se encuentra con aquella criatura fuerte que aparenta ser, si no con un ser roto, un ser enamorado del mismísimo hijo del diablo, o tal vez, del mismísimo diablo.

Carlisle mira a Edward a través de las verjas, este, se intenta mantener lo más alejado posible de sus compañeros de aquella celda provisional, Edward encara a Carlisle, quién le sostiene la mirada amenazante.

'' ¿Porqué lo hiciste? ''

'' No diré nada hasta que Isabella no llegue. ''

'' ¿Y si no llega? ''

'' Me tendré que hacer un hueco en esta celda, tener un par de _coleguillas_ en prisión nuca va mal. '' Bromea, desafiante.

Carlisle da un manotazo con sus dos manos a las barras que lo alejan de su hijo. '' ¡ Puede que te quedes ahí por mucho tiempo, Edward ! ''

Edward acercó más su rostro a las verjas, casi a la misma altura que el rostro de Carlisle, bajó su rostro, él tenía más altura, los ojos amenazantes de Edward hubiesen doblegado a todo el mundo, incluso a Isabella, pero Carlisle se sabía aquel truco a la perfección, él mismo lo confeccionó.

'' Intentas ser arrogante, para hacer que me aleje de ti, es una prueba .. '' Susurra, conocedor. '' El odio que sientes dentro, lo sacas fuera, en esta mirada, tal vez lo sientes, hacia todo el mundo, pero las únicas personas que te quieren a pesar de eso, son las que dejas entrar en tu vida. '' Sonríe de forma caótica, Carlisle. '' Isabella y—''

'' No lo digas. '' Suplica Edward.

'' Por eso te peleaste con Mike, porque amas a Tania ... ''

'' ¡ Calla ! ''

'' Con más intensidad que a Isabella, me atrevería a decir. ''

'' Mientes .. ''

Edward, antes de que Carlisle si quiera contestara, da un manotazo similar al que su padre dio anteriormente, en las mismas barras y se le vino aquella típica frase a la cabeza, _de tal palo, tal astilla,_ él no era igual que su padre, él jamás haría sufrir a Isabella, o tal vez, ya lo había hecho, miró a Carlisle, exasperante, la mirada de este le dio tan respuesta.

Tan solo había una salida, la única salida existente en aquel instante, _la mentira._

'' ¿Ya no la amas? ''Pregunta Carlisle, expectante.

Edward sacude la cabeza, negando tal barbaridad, Isabella siempre fue la persona que ocupó su corazón y por siempre lo sería.

'' No es eso .. ''

'' ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué es? ''

'' Es Tania, es ..'' Suspiro. '' Me necesita y la necesito, no hay nada romántico en nuestro sexo, tan solo es sexo, necesidad. ''

'' Ojalá pudiera decirte que no eres como yo, hijo ..'' Susurró. '' Pero ya me es prácticamente imposible ''

'' ¡ Cállate ! ''

'' A ella le dolerá más la verdad que a ti, Edward, mucho más .. ''

Entonces, su voz inundó la sala, como un torrente de aire cálido, una furia de alegría, de sueños, en su cabeza, era pura perdición, se volvía a oler su perfume, ella siempre llevaba aquel perfume, el que Edward amaba, para que tal vez, algún día la amara tanto como a su perfume, él pudo decir muchas veces _amo tu perfume_, pero nunca sobresalió de sus labios un auténtico _te amo_, aquellas palabras parecían resecarse en sus labios cada vez que intentaba pronunciarlas.

'' ¡ Edward !''

**Aquella voz, rompió el cielo.**

Isabella corrió hacia los barrotes que alejaban de ella a aquel hombre, acunó su rostro pálido entre sus manos, mientras tontas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, no sabía que decir, ni como mirarle, ni qué hacer, aquel momento, aquellos momentos en los que él se volvía loco y momentos después la encaraba a ella, ella se quedaba parada, sin decir nada, tan solo sollozando en momentos sumamente débiles.

'' ¿Estás bien? '' Fue lo único que pudo sobresalir de sus labios, sollozantes.

Este asintió débilmente e Isabella bajó la cabeza, escondiendo en vano sus lágrimas y sollozos.

'' Lo siento '' Susurró Edward.

'' Sea por lo que sea, que lo hayas hecho,lo hiciste, por alguna razón, ocurrió y tú no haces las cosas porque sí Edward .. '' Susurra, de forma inaudible, con el rostro plagado de lágrimas y las palabras arrastradas, para que los demás no se percataran de su conversación.

'' No puedo decírtelo aún ... '' Susurra Edward.

'' Debes hacerlo, te estoy protegiendo sin ninguna base, si al menos explicaras tu realidad .. ''

_Celos_, pensó Edward, _pura arrogancia._

Este, sacudió la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta e Isabella bajó la mirada, mientras agarraba con fuerza los garrotes y después, los soltaba, sin dejar de observar aquella mirada, la de Edward, cada una de sus miradas, tiene aquel deje, aquel deje de odio, si no es que el odio inunda toda su retina, ella teme por el odio que está infligido en él, pero al mismo tiempo, tal vez aquel deje, le dice que siempre será el mismo.

'' Está bien. '' Susurra Isabella. '' Te creo. '' Arrastra sus palabras. '' Sé que eres inocente—''

'' No, no lo soy— '' Susurra Edward

'' Sí, sí lo eres. '' Afirma Isabella. '' Quiero que vuelvas a casa Edward, quiero que vuelvas a juntar tu cama y la mía y me beses, quiero que me digas que me amas, aunque no sea tu sentimiento, o tal vez sí, tan solo quiero que vuelvas, para despertarme cada mañana y que estés ahí, dedicándome aquella escasa sonrisa, _solo a mí_.'' Susurra Isabella.

'' Yo—''

''Vuelve, tan solo vuelve, no importa como, pero vuelve, Edward, no sé que haría sin ti—''

'' Bella, no te pongas melodramática. '' Intenta suavizar el panorama, Edward. '' No morirás por mí. ''Susurra. '' Eso es ficción, nadie moriría por nadie. ''

'' Yo sí, dime que te vas a declarar culpable y tiro el coche de Carlisle por un barranco, si es que no me he estampado antes, rétame. ''Susurra, sin temor.

Carlisle, mira a sus supuestos hijos con cierta ternura, aunque Edward fuera como es, seguí amando a Isabella y fuera lo que fuera lo que le dijera, aquello le ayudaría a ver las cosas claras, aunque, se sentía reacio a escuchar la conversación por el mero hecho, de que las palabras que pudiesen susurrar, fueran temibles para el ser humano.

'' No morirás, Isabella, no morirás. ''

'' Sin ti, Edward, no me queda nada .. '' Solloza. '' No te puedes ir y dejarme aquí, en Forks, sola en Forks, es un final muy triste Edward, por favor, declárate inocente, di la realidad, o , aunque sea, una excusa, lo que sea, pero solo te pido algo, vuelve a casa. ''

'' Casi mato a Mike. ''

'' No me importa, Edward, ya nada importa .. ''

'' Llegarás a odiarme, Isabella, pero todavía me llamaras cariño. ''

'' Ella dijo, oh, por favor, estoy enamorada. '' Isabella sonríe vagamente. ''Yo también amo esa canción, Edward, _chica, ves a salvar tu alma, antes de que sea tarde, antes de que nada se pueda hacer..._''

''_Porque sin mí..lo tienes todo._''

'' No compares, Edward, yo no quiero salvar mi alma, yo sin ti, no tengo nada .. ''

'' Eso no es cierto, algún día—''

'' Edward, no sé lo que intentas decirme, pero por favor, no hagas tu vida aquella canción, no me condenes a odiarte, no hagas que deba odiarte, yo tan solo te amo, no hay nada más—'' Susurra.

'' Bella—''

'' ¿Sí? ''

'' Esto debe acabar—''

'' Edward'' La voz de Carlisle interrumpió la expectante conversación, pero Isabella, ya había oído lo que debía oír. '' Han presentado cargos, la policía dice que de debes pasar un año en el reformatior y después unos meses de servicio com—''

'' ¡ Me mentiste ! '' Grita con furia Isabella,golpeando las barras. '' ¡Dijiste que estaríamos juntos para siempre! ¡ Dijiste que nos casaríamos ! ¡ Que seríamos felices ! ''

La ira inundó los ojos de Edward, sus brazos traspasaron las barras y agarraron el cuerpo convulsionado de Isabella con fuerza sobre humana, esta gimió de dolor al notar las uñas de Edward contra sus hombros.

'' Solo dije que me pertenecías, que siempre lo harías y siempre lo harás. '' Casi grita, mientras Carlisle intenta apartarlo de la adolorida Isabella. '' ¡ Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas !'' Grita, mientras Carlisle aleja a Isabella de este y abraza su convulsionado cuerpo.

Edward observa las marcas de Isabella de sus hombros, cuando su manga baja rigurosamente por su hombro, aquello lo hizo él, aquellas marcas fueron de sus dedos, que la habían herido con crueldad, una vez, se juró a sí mismo no lastimarla, ya había roto su promesa.

'' Bella—'' Suspiro. '' Dios, ¿Estás bien? '' Grita, al ver el rostro de Isabella, colmado de lágrimas.

Carlisle traspasa un brazo por los hombros de Isabella y la aleja de Edward, llevándola lejos de él. '' ¡No! ¿¡Cómo está Isabella!? ¡ No me puedes hacer esto ! ¡ No puedes llevártela ! ¡Ella es mía! ¡ Me pertenece! ¡ No puedes llevártela !''

Pero Isabella y Carlisle, ya habían traspasado el umbral, pero a pesar de todo, Edward, no lloró.

**M**uchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, ya tengo la idea exacta para la historia, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, de veras, por favor, **Reviews**, como he dicho en otras historias, mis fics se alimentan de **Reviews**, sin **Reviews,** no hay historia, así que, necesito **Reviews**, algo que me diga si lo estoy haciendo bien .. por favor, **reviews.**

**L**a canción de la que hablo, la que siempre hablo, es _Never Think_, de Robert Pattinson.

**Y** respondiendo a preguntas y propuestas, lo primero de todo, **Lo siento, no se me da bien hacer un rating M, no soy buena en ella, no tengo la mente calenturienta al hablar sobre los Cullen,** a las demás, creo que con este capítulo se han respondido muchas dudas. Gracias, por favor, seguid **leyendo **y dejando **Reviews, **si leéis la historia, **dadle el botón verde** x)


	4. Inocencia

**Cry :_El diablo también puede llorar_**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de _Stephanie Meyer_, la trama es mía y algunas frases inspiradas en un capítulo de _Siete en el Paraíso._

**Sipnopsis. **_Para toda la ciudad, Edward es el mismísimo demonio, con la ira dentro de él, tan solo hay una persona que sabe que no es verdad, tan solo hay una persona que puede sacar lo bueno de él, su hermana y amante , Bella._

_Levantandome veo que todo esta bien_ _La primera vez en mi vida y ahora todo esta muy bien_ _Despacio miro a mi alrrededor y estoy tan sorprendida_ _Pienso acerca de las cosas pequeñas que hacen grande a la vida_ _No podría cambiar nada de esto_ _Este es el mejor sentimiento_

**1 año después**

Isabella miró su calendario, quedaban a penas dos semanas para que la esclavitud de Edward llegara a su fin, ella aprieta los labios, arranca la última página del calendario, ya ha pasado un año, piensa, ella había cambiado demasiado en un solo año, ladea la cabeza contando los días exactos para la llegada de Edward.

'' uno, dos, tres, cuatro .. '' Comienza a recitar, tocando las fechas correspondientes. '' Dieciséis.'' Susurra. '' Dieciséis días .. '' Se siente confusa, mira hacia ambos lados de su habitación, es muy diferente que hacía un año, lo primero de todo, la cama de Edward ya no estaba a un lado de la habitación, jamás juntaría de nuevo su cama con la de él a media noche.

Alguien irrumpe en la habitación de Isabella, pero esta ni se percata, mirando con detenimiento su cuarto.

Las cortinas ahora eran de un color más claro, casi rosado, los muebles habían sido remodelados después varias horas de trabajo en la tienda de los Newton, el sueldo era casi mínimo, por todas las molestias que los Cullen le habían causado y a pesar de que Mike ya se había recuperado, las miradas que entregaba a Isabella seguían siendo ciertamente reacias, al menos, eso era al principio.

Pues, al cabo del tiempo, Isabella comenzó ha hablar con Mike sobre cosas tribiales y acabó en la misma esa que él en la hora del almuerzo, eran _amigos_, de alguna forma, más bien _conocidos_, todo por cortesía de Emmet, quién, tenía un hueco de honor en aquella mesa desde hacía un par de años, que ayudó a Isabella a integrarse en el instituto después de una semana en cama.

_Las verdades duelen,_piensa Isabella, pero la realidad que le contó Carlisle aquella misma noche, no fue dolorosa, fue corrompedora, él y Edward habían mantenido _relaciones sexuales_ y pensó que ella siempre fue la única, la mentira la impactó de forma atroz.

Ella, posiblemente, seguiría en cama, si no fuera por alguien, el mismo que le abraza por la espalda en aquel momento, el primo de Emmet, Lucas.

Lucas me hace sentir viva, piensa Isabella, él me hace sentir viva, completamente, tal vez no como Edward. ¿A quién quiero engañar? No recuerdo como me hacía sentir Edward, no recuerdo nada, tan solo lágrimas, piensa Isabella, la vida que viví junto a Edward, fue colmada por lágrimas ..

Lucas apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, él no era nada suyo, ninguno de los dos podía, Isabella aún seguía corrompida, y Lucas, Lucas hacía a penas siete meses que había perdido a sus padres en un accidente de tránsito, del cual, él fue el único superviviente, Isabella entonces recordó una tarde de invierno, cuando este le explicó la realidad de su situación.

Él dijo algo parecido a '' _No aprecies demasiado tu vida, en cualquier momento se consumirá. _'' Por lo que Isabella sonrió y asintió, alagando. ''_Si la muerte no te consumió aún, será porque debes hacer aún algo en el mundo. _''

Isabella ya había descubierto cual era ese _algo_, aunque, su misión, era practicamente imposible, pero las palabras eran claras, las palabras que sobresalieron de los labios de Lucas, al conocer la historia de Isabella, dos días después de la incógnita de su vida aún no consumida, por lo que Lucas respondió _'' Ya sé porqué estoy vivo, debo sanarte, te sanaré, pequeña Isabella Cullen, te sanaré. ''_

Isabella en aquellos momentos, no se tomó enserio sus palabras, al fin y al cabo, no hacía demasiado que le conocía, sus palabras eran como el viento, que la azotaban, pero el frío no hacía daño, no era algo irreversible, pensó que aquella herida del recuerdo también podría curarla, pero no había nada que cuidar, Lucas fue fiel a su palabra, siempre.

Incluso en el momento que Isabella decidió descubrir quién eran sus verdaderos padres, Isabella no pudo evitar recordar aquel día, cuando los encontró, al igual que su verdadero nombre _Isabella Swan, _lo último que recordaba de ellos es una vida de desdichas y desgracias, con un padre borracho y una madre que a penas pisaba la casa, por lo que decidió escapar, por lo que se encontró con Edward y allí empezó todo.

Al buscar a sus padres, Isabella se encontró con la vieja casa de su infancia vacía, repleta de polvo, desertizada y sin si quiera una pequeña madera con las letras de **Desocupado** en esta, ellos ya no estaban ahí, por lo que solo quedaba un lugar para buscarlos.

En la funeraria les dieron el lugar donde se encontraban sus lápidas, era un lugar pestilente y sus lápidas si quiera llevaban que fueron _padres_, tal vez, en cuanto los servicios sociales le dieron la custodia a Carlisle, ya se les negó incluso el que todos descubriesen aquella realidad.

Lucas, fue su abrazo aquel día, su pañuelo de lágrimas, como lo fue siempre que Isabella lo necesitó.

Isabella se volteó para encarar a Lucas, entregándole una sonrisa a aquellos ojos llorosos que le rompían el corazón a Isabella, hoy hacía un año de la muerte de sus padres, y Lucas, tan solo sabía sollozar.

Inconscientemente, Isabella también comenzó a sollozar, cayendo en la cama de esta, tan extrecha que el cuerpo musculado de Lucas sobresalía por todas partes, pero al menos tenía calor, el de Isabella y esta, consuelo, el de Lucas, los dos sabían los lamentos del otro, los dos sabían cuanto de corrompidos estaban, él, que hacía un año perdió a sus padres y ella, despoblada del corazón del amor de su vida, el cual, además de ser su hermano, volvería en dieciséis días.

_Dieciséis días .._

-

Edward observaba con detenimiento aquella carta colgada en su tablón, la ortografía de Isabella seguía siendo tan perfecta como siempre, ella nunca le visitó al reformatorio, él tuvo prohibido las visitas a su casa y la única persona familiar que venía a visitarle fue Carlisle, dos o tres veces al mes, aunque Edward se sentía reacio a verle, ya tenía suficiente con que el lugar en el que residía le recordara que era igual a él, no hacía falta que él llegase para hablar sobre los avances que había tenido en su vida.

En la carta no reflejaba nada en especial, no había sentimientos invertidos, tan solo estaba la nada, explicaba por encima algunas de sus vivencias sin él, como que ahora se había hecho amiga del desgraciado de Mike Newton y que había conocido a un chico, Lucas, al leerlo la primera vez, los puños de Edward se cerraron con fuerza, pero al leer que tan solo era un _buen amigo_, se relajó, aunque no tanto como para dejar de pensar en aquel tal _Lucas._

Aunque, aquella no era la verdadera parte importante de la carta, si no que él, estaba **perdonado**, por tal infidelidad y que a pesar de todo, **él siempre sería su hermano**, aquellas, fueron las palabras que escribió Isabella, simplemente, lo que demostraba, que todo lo que había ocurrido en diez años, se había fusilado, fundido, marchitado, ya no quedaba nada.

Pero Edward, no lloró.

En aquel momento, miraba la carta, sobre su regazo, acariciaba los bordes con sumo cuidado, la letra—más bien , garabatos—de Isabella, los corazones sobre las _ies_, tan propios de ella y aquella costumbre de que la letra se doblara hacia la derecha, levemente.

Aquella carta la había escrito ella, aún estaba perplejo, después de meses, de que la hubiese perdonado y tan solo quedaban _dieciséis días, _dieciséis cortos, pero a la vez agonizantes días y todo habría terminado, tuvo que tener un buen comportamiento para que no alargaran aquella especie de _condena_, pasar por alto insultos, reproches mal formados y demás degradaciones para llegar a aquel momento, _para salir de ahí, debías caer muy bajo._

Al fin y al cabo, era normal que todos los chicos acabaran con más años en el reformatorio, todos se retaban a otros a cualquier burrada y la condena se hacía más larga, a Edward, este año no le había servido de nada, todo el trabajo, la psicología, nada sirvió, nada podría hacerle cambiar de opinión, nada, tan solo había ocurrido algo de nuevo, pues los golpes, le hicieron más fuerte.

Su compañero de cuarto irrumpió en su cuarto, después de tres meses, este se había hecho el respeto de alguna otra forma, haciéndose amigo de su compañero de cuarto, al cual, todos temían, _Richard Carlon,_tenía contactos en todos lados, se podría decir que era sociable, de la forma, en la cual, si él odiaba a alguien, todos se pelaban por quién le mataba, él, era el hijo de un ex—integrante de la mafia Rusa, él, era peligroso y como único amigo, tenía a Edward, el cual, acabó como protegido de Richard y vivió feliz por cinco meses más.

'' Dieciséis días, capullo, y sales de aquí .. '' Bromeó Richard, acercándose a Edward, riendo, hace un bucle de forma amistosa al rededor de su espalda. '' ¿Qué? ¿Con ganas de dejar esta mierda? ''

'' Ni te lo imaginas.. '' Se ríe Edward.

Se hace el silencio durante un breve segundo, el rostro de Richard se oscurece, mirando a Edward con precisión. '' Edward, sabes que si alguna movida te pasa fuera, estoy aquí, joder, lo sabes, ¿cierto? ''

'' No creo que me meta en más mierdas, Richard. ''

Richard le mira con precisión. '' Los dos sabemos de que va este sitio, capullo, aquí no se aprende nada, tan solo hay más odio por dentro, tío, sabes que puedes llamarme cuando puedas, a ti no te pillarán, pues no harás nada, tengo mis contactos, chavalín .. '' Sonríe, de forma amistosa.

'' No creo que dando una paliza a alguien sea lo mejor, eso se repara al cabo del tiempo. ''

'' No te hablo de eso, Edward, te hablo de cadena perpetua, tío, conozco a la pasma, se puede sobornar, tú tienes algún problema y estos acaban en cadena perpetua, con una vida de mierda en la cárcel. ''

'' No creo que me haga falta. ''

'' Te la hará, pero, a cambio quiero algo. '' Edward enarca una ceja. '' Tabaco, tío, al menos un paquete de mierda a la semana, me muero sin nicotina, tío, esto es una puta mierda sin si quiera un paquete de tabaco ''

'' Trato hecho. '' Sonríe Edward.

'' Bien. '' Sonríe. ''Ya sabes que siempre tendrás un amigo aquí, Edwardín. '' Se burla.

'' Claro. ''

-

Carlisle entra por la puerta, se encuentra a Isabella cocinando en la cocina—a esta le gustaba hacer algo en casa—y no quedarse aparcada en un rincón, como un mueble viejo, Lucas, aquel día, le ayudaba a cocinar, casi con esmero, Carlisle se sorprendió al ver a los dos llenos de harina, haciendo tortitas, a pesar que eran ya las siete de la tarde.

Enarco una ceja, mientras carraspeaba, para que se percataran de su presencia, Isabella alzó la cabeza. '' Carlisle. '' Sonrió. '' ¿Y Claire?'' Pregunta. ''No llegó, no estaba contigo? '' Claire hacía un par de meses que comenzó a vivir en la mansión Cullen. '' Ya casi son.. ¡ Las ocho ! '' Se sobresaltó.

'' Ha tenido que ir a ver a unos familiares urgentemente a un pueblo vecino, vendrá mañana. '' Sonríe. ''Y tú, Lucas, te quedas a cenar? '' Este se ríe. '' Se supone que estábamos preparando el postre de la comida, pero entre una cosa y otra .. ''

'' Os dieron las ocho? ''

'' Tomamos varios descansos. '' Recalca Isabella.

'' Y una guerra de harina. ''

Isabella y Lucas se ríen, a Carlisle le centellean sus ojos, hacía tiempo que no había oído la risa de Isabella, la melancolía no lucía bien en su rostro, pero la risa, la risa la hacía estallar de felicidad y con Lucas, parecía que tan solo existía la risa.

'' De acuerdo, pues llamaré a tus tíos, Lucas, podría venirse también Emmet a cenar .. ''

'' ¡Claro!'' Grita Isabella. '' ¡Podría ayudarnos con las tortitas!'' Maquina.

'' Se las comerá antes de que estén en la sartén. ''

Carlisle rió, mientras llamaba a casa de los McCarthy, miró un segundo a Isabella, sin saber muy bien cual era la palabra que la podría definir, por el momento, decidió denominarla _Inocencia._

_Esta Inocencia es brillante,espero que esto permanezca_ _Este Momento es perfecto, por favor no te vallas, te necesito ahora_ _Y me aferraré a esto, no dejes que se pase_

**M**uchas gracias por todos los **reviews, **espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, muy corto lo sé, pero es así como una explicación de lo ocurrido, el próximo, ya comienza la verdadera intriga, la verdadera trama, el desenlace, o al menos el principio del desenlace, esta historia tendrá máximo unos **ocho o nueve **capítulos, corta, lo sé.

**D**espués, decirle a Hogoo, sea quién sea, que muchas gracias, pero que su email no me ha salido en el comentario, que por favor, o vuelva a dejar su email o, simplemente, me agregue a mí ''nami_ali_fics(arroba)hotmail(punto)com ''

**Y **después, si alguien quiere hacer, **trailer **o **portada** y aún no lo haya dicho, aquí están los premios.

**Por la portada** : _Un one-shot & firmas._

**Por el trailer**: _Un mini-shot & firmas, además, de una portada para alguno de sus fics, si quiere._

**Muchísimas gracias por leer, x) por favor, dejad reviews.**

**- Siento no poder contestar a todos los reviews, pero todo se me bloquea muy amenudo y no me da tiempo a contestar a todo, estoy muy agetreada, gracias x)**


	5. Cicatrices

**Cry :_El diablo también puede llorar_**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de _Stephanie Meyer_, la trama es mía y algunas frases inspiradas en un capítulo de _Siete en el Paraíso._

**Sumary. **Para toda la ciudad, Edward es el mismísimo demonio, con la ira dentro de él, tan solo hay una persona que sabe que no es verdad, tan solo hay una persona que puede sacar lo bueno de él, su hermana y amante , Bella.

_Las segundas oportunidades nunca importan.._

Isabella coge aire, con nerviosismo, se mira al espejo una y otra vez, da una vuelta sobre sus pies, pero si quiera puede fijar su mirada en aquel reflejo de sí misma, su mirada está fija en el calendario, en la simple idea de que Edward volvería mañana mismo, su corazón se encogió, tragó en seco mientras volvía a girar sobre sus pies y se fijaba en su vestido, ella creía que tal ver era demasiado, pero incluso Emmet la animó a llevarlo, cuando Emmet, el último año la había sobre—protegido, tal vez será, que no estaba acostumbrada a los vestidos.

Mira en el espejo, en tercer plano se encuentra Lucas, quién recostado en la puerta, le mira con aquellos ojos azules, tan sumamente penetrantes, la calor comienza a subir por sus mejillas, Isabella gira sobre sus pies, encarando al ojiazul, se sentía nerviosa, nunca había salido con un chico-- que no fuese Edward—de una forma que demostrara que eran más que amigos.

Ella traga en seco, en el momento que Lucas intenta bajar su rostro para juntar sus labios junto a los suyos, ella aún no sabía si aquello era lo correcto, aún si quiera sabía _qué_ era lo que sentía por aquel chico.

'' Yo—'' Susurro Isabella, y Lucas hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de esta, suspirando, mientras respiraba profundamente tal aroma. '' Vale. ''Susurra Lucas. ''No pasa nada.'' Dice rápidamente.

Se oye carraspear a alguien desde la puerta, Isabella hubiera reconocido a esa persona en cualquier lugar, pero, tuvo que mirar el reflejo del espejo, asustada por la realidad, para creerse de verdad quién se hallaba en la puerta, a la espera, pues en el reflejo del espejo, se hallaba la persona que jamás podría olvidar, su corazón se encogió, dio una vuelta sobre sus pies y fue allí dónde le halló.

Era él, Edward, había vuelto un día antes de lo planeado.

Era igual que siempre, con el mismo mentón fuerte, el mismo cuerpo escultural—ahora un tanto más trabajado—con su cabello broncino, su piel pálida hasta la médula y aquellos ojos esmeralda, los cuales la habían perseguido en sueños, atormentándola y ahora, de una forma u otra, le resultaban acogedores.

Este abrió los brazos. '' ¿No piensas dar un abrazo a tu hermano? '' Sonríe.

Isabella, a pesar de arder en ganas de abrazarle, da un paso en falso y mira a Lucas, quién la mira con mirada penetrante, ninguno de los dos espera algo como _esto._

'' Interrumpí algo? ''Pregunta, al ver que Isabella no se acerca para darle un abrazo. ''No.'' Miente Isabella, sonriendo tiernamente, mientras se acerca a Edward y le da un rápido abrazo, pues cuando este se percata, ella ya no estaba entre sus brazos y mantenía cierta distancia.

Edward miró a Lucas, enarcando una ceja, miró su corbata azul marino, el cual iba a juego con el vestido de Isabella. ''¿Ibais a alguna parte tú y .. ?''

'' Lucas.'' Habló el ojiazul.

''Lucas. '' Repitió Edward, con voz amenazante.

'' Sí, en realidad, sí. ''Susurró Isabella. '' Íbamos a ir a cenar—''

''Ibais.'' Sonrió Edward. '' Yo llegué, después de un año, sería de muy mala educación que os fuerais ahora, hermanita. ''

Isabella aprieta los labios.

''Claro.'' Dice Lucas, con una sonrisa, haciendo un bucle en la cintura de Isabella. Edward enarca una ceja y suspira, mientras se encoje de hombros levemente.

Isabella mira a ambos, aterrorizada, pero el temor que sintió al principio, no se puede comparar al temor que contiene su corazón, sentándose en la mesa Cullen, enfrente de Edward, con Lucas y Charlie, además de la adorable Claire, quién intenta suavizar la situación hablando con Edward sobre sus platos favoritos.

Isabella, miró a Edward.

_Flash back._

_'' ¿Y cual es mi castigo, Bella? ''_

_'' ¿Umm? ''_

_'' Mi castigo, por ser la odiosa persona que soy. ''_

_'' No lo sé, supongo que el reconocerlo es tu castigo. ¿No? El dolor de saber que haces las cosas mal y que no puedes arreglarlo.''_

_Fin flash Back._

_'' No puedes arreglarlo.''_ Susurra Isabella.

'' ¿Qué? '' Habla Claire, mirando a Isabella. ''Ump, nada.'' Sonríe Isabella, tristemente.

Edward, mira a Isabella, este sí oyó lo que ella pronunció, aprieta los labios y fija su mirada en Lucas, quién aún no había hablado en toda la noche.

'' ¿De qué os conocéis? ''Pregunta, enarcando una ceja Lucas.

'' Soy el primo de Emmet, vivo con él desde hace unos meses. '' Habla Lucas, mientras Isabella coge su mano debajo de la mesa y la aprieta suavemente.

Urg, Golpe bajo, pensó Edward, él siempre había respetado a Emmett.

'' Entonces, ¿Solos os conocéis de hace unos meses y ya estáis saliendo? '' Pregunta, con una sonrisa irónica Edward.

'' Esta era la primera cita. '' Susurra Isabella. '' La tendremos que aplazar para otro día. '' Sonríe, aunque, Edward sabe que ella en realidad le está tentando para que explote.

¿Por qué Isabella haría algo así? Isabella si quiera se había percatado del odio de sus palabras, aunque tal vez, el odio era para Edward, para que se saciara, pues todo el odio que acumuló, parecía querer vomitarlo.

Edward fija la mirada en el brazo desnudo de Isabella, dónde se halla un pequeño cardenal, enarca una ceja, suspira, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, no, no debe hacerlo,

**Flashback.**

_'' Dieciséis días, capullo, y sales de aquí .. '' Bromeó Richard, acercándose a Edward, riendo, hace un bucle de forma amistosa al rededor de su espalda. '' ¿Qué? ¿Con ganas de dejar esta mierda? ''_

_'' Ni te lo imaginas.. '' Se ríe Edward._

_Se hace el silencio durante un breve segundo, el rostro de Richard se oscurece, mirando a Edward con precisión. '' Edward, sabes que si alguna movida te pasa fuera, estoy aquí, joder, lo sabes, ¿cierto? ''_

_'' No creo que me meta en más mierdas, Richard. ''_

_Richard le mira con precisión. '' Los dos sabemos de que va este sitio, capullo, aquí no se aprende nada, tan solo hay más odio por dentro, tío, sabes que puedes llamarme cuando puedas, a ti no te pillarán, pues no harás nada, tengo mis contactos, chavalín .. '' Sonríe, de forma amistosa._

_'' No creo que dando una paliza a alguien sea lo mejor, eso se repara al cabo del tiempo. ''_

_'' No te hablo de eso, Edward, te hablo de cadena perpetua, tío, conozco a la pasma, se puede sobornar, tú tienes algún problema y estos acaban en cadena perpetua, con una vida de mierda en la cárcel. ''_

_'' No creo que me haga falta. ''_

_'' Te la hará, pero, a cambio quiero algo. '' Edward enarca una ceja. '' Tabaco, tío, al menos un paquete de mierda a la semana, me muero sin nicotina, tío, esto es una puta mierda sin si quiera un paquete de tabaco ''_

_'' Trato hecho. '' Sonríe Edward._

_'' Bien. '' Sonríe. ''Ya sabes que siempre tendrás un amigo aquí, Edwardín. '' Se burla._

_'' Claro. ''_

**Fin flash back.**

'' ¿Cómo te has hecho ese cardenal, Isabella? '' Pregunta, Edward, desafiante.

Isabella se inspecciona, hasta hallar el cardenal en su brazo, sonríe con nerviosismo, ella siempre había sido muy patosa, Edward lo sabía, pero a pesar de ello, había acentuado algo como aquello, no era casualidad, se dice Isabella, no es casualidad.

'' Me tropecé en el baño .. '' Se sincera.

'' Tópico. '' Susurra Edward, mientras desvía el tema.

Al acabar la noche, Isabella aún tenía las manos temblorosas, Edward, se había comportado medianamente bien, además del comentario del cardenal, no había hecho sobresalir nada más, algo satisfactorio para Isabella, pero ella, quién conocía tanto a Edward, podía asegurar, que este aún tenía algo escondido, un as bajo la manga.

Isabella, acompaña a Lucas hasta el porche, este, sostiene su cuerpo, puede sentir como ella tiembla, aterrorizada, al llegar a la puerta del coche, se gira, encarándola.

'' Estás aterrorizada. ''Afirma Lucas, mientras que Isabella desvía la mirada lentamente.

'' No te hará nada, no mientras yo esté a tu lado. '' Susurra, mientras deja un beso en su coronilla y se adentra en el coche.

_Por quién temo es por ti,_ piensa internamente, mientras Lucas se marcha.

Isabella se adentra en casa, a pesar de todo, parece que Edward no pretende molestarla, se cambia de ropa en su cuarto, a sabiendas, que a pesar de todo, Edward llegará en cualquier momento, al cambiarse, se hace una coleta baja, y oye el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, Isabella gira sobre sus pies.

'' Tu habitación ahora está en la segunda planta, tercera puerta a la derecha.'' Susurra lentamente.

'' Ajá. '' Susurra, pero, cierra la puerta detrás de sus pies. '' Él te golpea.'' Susurra, Isabella se voltea rapidamente.

_Aquello_ era lo que él tenía pensado.

'' Edward, sabes perfectamente que él no me golpea, que soy muy patosa.''

'' Mientes.''

La mirada de Edward se oscurece, Isabella da un paso en falso hacia atrás y cuando se percata, cae de bruces a su cama, con la mirada aún puesta en Edward, él no se atrevería ha hacer lo que ella creía, no, no se atrevería.

Isabella parpadea varias veces, Edward no haría nada a Lucas, Lucas jamás le hizo daño, al contrario que Edward, Edward le hizo un daño peor comparado con la fuerza bruta, una cicatriz que no se puede divisar a simple vista, aquellas que tardan más en cicatrizar.

Se oye un estruendo, el de una puerta cerrarse con ferocidad, Isabella salta en su cama, asustada, coge todas sus mantas y se tapa con ellas, _él no aprendió la lección_, piensa, _él jamás lo hará._

Todos tenían razón, él no tiene piedad, él solo vive para hacer mal.

Edward espera tranquilamente a que Richard coja el teléfono.

''¿Hola?''

'' Por tres paquetes de tabaco, hacer una demanda judicial diciendo que Lucas McCarthy es un maltratador. ''

'' Sabía que me necesitarías. '' Se ríe Richard.

_La gente nunca cambia.._

**-M**ucas gracias por todos los reviews, siento por la espera, de veras, es que he estado ideando lo que haré cuando se acabe este fic, me recaeré de pleno en todo las historias anteriores y, sobretodo, en una nueva _The lost boys_, por favor, id dejando reviews, aquí y dadle una oportunidad.


	6. Fin

**Cry :_El diablo también puede llorar_**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de _Stephanie Meyer_, la trama es mía y algunas frases inspiradas en un capítulo de _Siete en el Paraíso._

**Sumary. **Para toda la ciudad, Edward es el mismísimo demonio, con la ira dentro de él, tan solo hay una persona que sabe que no es verdad, tan solo hay una persona que puede sacar lo bueno de él, su hermana y amante , Bella.

Ella sostiene el teléfono en sus manos de forma en el cual puede caer en cualquier momento, las palabras que traspasan el teléfono se tornan confusas en su mente, en realidad, incluso su visión se tornaba borrosa, ella, desconocía si quiera que Lucas hubiera sido internado en una cárcel provisional durante aquellos dos días que había estado ausente, mucho menos, conocía la información que el chico de mirada azul como el mar, había decidido terminar con su vida.

Parpadea inconscientemente, dejando de lado aquellas lágrimas que traviesan sus pestañas, se restriega con el dorsal de su mano sus ojos, emborronando toda la parte inferior de este con el leve maquillaje que llevaba.

Respira profundamente, coge el teléfono con fuerza, mientras se aclara la garganta. ''Está segura de que estamos hablando del mismo Lucas McCarthy? '' Pregunta, intranquila.

'' Usted misma ha dicho que llevaba desaparecido desde hace dos días, ese es el tiempo que llevó internado en aquella cárcel provisional. '' Habla el policía.

Isabella aprieta los labios, conteniendo las lágrimas, muy a su pesar, no puede romper el teléfono que tiene en sus manos. '' Ajá, Adiós oficial. '' Respondo simplemente.

Isabella sabía de qué crimen se le había acusado a Lucas, de _maltrato_, la supuesta maltratada era ella, por lo cual, el oficial la llamó a ella, incluso antes que a su familia. Aquello, aquel caso tenía nombre y apellidos.

_Edward Cullen._

Se acercó a correprisa al cuarto de su hermano, abriendo la puerta de un golpe, para hallarlo tumbado despreocupadamente en su cama, con su Ipod sobre el torso y unos cascos que se desprendían de este y llegaban hasta su oreja izquierda, él movía la cabeza ligeramente, incluso en aquel instante, a pesar de todo, él resultaba atractivo.

Edward se percató de la intromisión de Isabella y alzó la mirada, observando a su hermana apretando los labios formando una leve sonrisa.

''Hola pequeña''

Isabella se abalanza sobre él, al principio, tal acto le resultó a Edward un acto de amor y erotismo, nunca podría pensar que la pequeña Isabella Cullen, de cuerpo escuálido y minúsculo, tal complechura, minúscula, podría abalanzarse hacia él para nada más que no fuera una muestra de cariño, pero sus largas zarpas, como una gata enrabiada, atravesaron los pómulos de Edward, sus ojos, sus labios, dejando así suelta a la fiera resentida que llevaba dentro.

'' Le has matado, le has matado susurraba. ''

Los golpes comenzaron a cesar, mientras Isabella sentía una gran bola en su garganta, acercó sus brazos doblados a su cuerpo y bajó este hasta la cintura de Edward, mientras este le abrazaba tiernamente. ''Shh, está bien. ''

'' Eres un monstruo. '' Escupió Ibabella.

'' Y tu una pequeña niña enrabiada.'' Susurra. '' Que ama al monstruo. ''

Isabella alza la mirada, hallando los ojos esmeralda de su hermano adoptivo, si quiera se percata cuando este junta sus labios con los de ella y se forma una sonrisa en el beso, hacía más de un año que ella no sentía aquella sensación, los labios de Edward no resultaban irritantes en aquel momento, si no, dulces, así como el caramelo, ya no parecía un monstruo, pero lo era, lo era, y la mirada de Lucas, quién nunca volvería a ver la luz, traspasó la mente de Isabella, esta, se zafó del agarre de Edward inmediatamente y corrió a encerrase en su habitación.

**Aquello debía acabar, **_ahora._

**Dos días después.**

Edward sostiene aquella carta en sus manos, no dice mucho, las frases son cortas y no demuestran demasiado sentimiento, tan solo dice que ella se va, que se va con Emmet, quién comparte su tristeza, que se va lejos, que no volverá, que Carlisle tampoco sabe donde está, él tan solo le mandará dinero, que seguirá estudiando hasta acabar la carrera, que posiblemente, se vuelva a enamorar y que, el adiós, es para siempre.

No dice demasiado, comparado a todo lo que debería decir, Edward se remira la carta, sus ojos están cansados, entrecerrados, parpadea indeciso, traga en seco y se tumba en la cama un instante, la carta cae de sus manos sin querer, una lágrima cae por su pálida mejilla, su corazón se rompe.

¡El diablo puede llorar! Piensa para él mismo. ¿¡Porqué demonios nadie lo está grabando!? El diablo llora sin cesar y sus sollozos destripan las entrañas de Satán.

**Fin.**

-**E**n realidad, me da pena Edward, incluso más que Lucas! Edward ha tenido un difícil pasado, que lo ha combertido en lo que es, pobrecito mi Edward.. pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, así somos las personas, cuando alguien nos daña nos alejamos de esa persona, eso es lo que ha hecho Isabella, que nadie se tira contra ella, por favor, ella tan solo ha hecho lo que vosotras también hariais, ¿cierto? ¿Quién se quedaría a que la dañaran? Además, de que Edward mató a nuestro amado Lucas MacCarhy, pero a pesar de todo, es un final feliz. ¿Cierto?

¿Hubieseis preferido que Isabella se hubiese quedado con Edward sufriendo? Lo ocurrido con Lucas es normal, no se podía cambiar el suicidio, pensar lo que queráis en eso, si se atormentaba o si fue por Richard, quién produjo su muerte, no me lo pensé detenidamente, no acabo de encajar esta historia, las preguntas anteriores las respondo ahora, para más, dejadlo estar, ya acabó, pero si queréis saberlas, las publicaré en el profile en todo caso las respuestas. No pienso colgar un capítulo más aquí, no hay nuevas continuaciones, me cansé de este fic, pero lo acabé ;)

**Preguntas.**

frances-kaclarame algo, eddy se acosto con carlisle ? o entendi mal porque me queda esa duda rondando en la cabeza y queda como raro nose 

**Tragedy**- No sé qué imaginaste, pero en ningún momento ocurrió nada gay o yaoi por aquí, Edward tan solo puso los cuernos a Isabella con Tania.

**Diversos- **_¿Por qué Edward golpeó a Mike?_

**Tragedy.-**Pensé que se sobreentendía el hecho de que Mike estaba con Tania, saliendo y fue un arranque de celos de Edward.

_Creo que las demás preguntas ya las respondí en anteriores capítulos ;)_

**Una breve disculpa por la desatención de fanfición.**

Lo siento por los días, semanas que he dejado Fanfiction, no es nada personal, bueno, sí, he tenido diversos problemas, tanto familiares como de amistades, muchas cosas me han abierto los ojos y he intentado vivir mi vida de forma 'estable' fuera de la red, si hubiese escribido en aquel entonces, no sólo hubiera matado a Lucas, hubiera hecho una catástrofe en la casa Cullen, habría hecho que Isabella asesinara a Edward, una idea que tuve un momento, pero, al final, nada de nada, por eso quise esperar (: , muchas gracias por todos los reviews, intentaré seguir con todos los fanfics y creear algo nuevo, últimamente me enganché al _Para para_ y hoy he comenzado a ver _Air Tv_ porque por aquí, en Barcelona, nevó y no pude hacer nada en toda la tarde, cosas Catalanas, no estamos acostumbrados al duro frío.


	7. NUEVO FANFICTION

Hola!Anteriormente había escrito una nota pidiendo disculpas por no volver a escribir en este fanfiction, sigo pidiéndolas, disculpas, he borrado la nota para decidos que voy a poner mi nombre y mi nueva historia aquí, pero no seguiré con nada de lo que se ha hecho anteriormente, bien. ¿La razón?

Una lectora () me pidió mi nuevo link hace una media hora o más, acabo de leer el PM y debo informarte que tu cuenta no deja enviar PM's, he mirado tu perfil y me ha sorprendido que te agradaran tantas historias mías, así que, tú me has hecho abrir los ojos, no voy a esconder todo lo que hago, solo diciéndolo a escondidas a ciertas personas, no, no debo hacerlo.

Ya que, todos y cada uno de mis lectores habéis sido únicos, me habéis ayudado y gracias a todo vuestro apoyo me he inspirado más y más en escribir, sois un apoyo único, de verdad, todos y cada uno de vosotros, os adoro a todos. Voy a poner mi nueva historia aquí, dando el link.

Así qué, si os gustaron mis historias, aquí está el nuevo link, voy a ir más despacio, me voy a tomar más mi tiempo para las cosas, intentaré no dejarla plantada como he hecho con tantas historias, realmente, LO SIENTO, soy una escritora penosa en ese ámbito de dejaros a TODOS plantados, lo siento muchísimo.

Ahora soy h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ s o l e i l x x x (sin espacios)

Y mi nueva y única historia de momento es h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 8 1 4 5 9 8 / 1 / W h e r e v e r _ I _ g o (sin espacios)

Gracias por leer, os adoro.


End file.
